The lion in winter
by ayumi16
Summary: TRAD Loke se pencha par dessus le corps de Natsu, le couvrant jusqu'à ce que sa bouche puisse souffler des petits nuages blanc et froids sur l'oreille rougie. Tu joues avec un Lion Natsu. Ne fais pas ça. C'est une très mauvaise idée de jouer avec quelqu'un comme moi. Est-ce que tu sais comment chassent les félins ? ... Personne ne joue avec un lion, pas même un dragon!


Note de la traductrice : Après avoir eu la permission de la géniale Rhov je poste cette petite traduction sans prétention. En espérant qu'elle vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews sur cette traduction ou l'histoire originale, Rhov a des moyens pour se faire traduire le français assez facilement.

PS : Je n'ai pas de bêta, ce qui est très important dans le cas de traductions pour éviter les glissements de langage et autres anglicismes, donc si vous voyez des fautes ou des incohérences n'hésitez pas à me le dire que je corrige tout ça.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi sinon bien des choses se seraient passées différemment.

* * *

 **The lion in winter**

 **by** Wild Rhov

Loke commençait a le réaliser... c'était une erreur. Toujours était-il que c'était lui qui avait demandé -non, imploré- Lucy pour qu'elle le laisse voyager avec elle pour cette mission, et non pas juste être appelé quand un ennemi se manifestait. Il avait besoin du plaisir du voyage, des rires alors qu'ils roulaient dans une charrette branlante dans la campagne, des nuits agréables à se relaxer dans une auberge, à partager des repas ensemble, et à dormir côte à côte. Il avait vraiment voulu voir le visage de Lucy quand elle ouvrirait les yeux et la regarder dormir en plein air avec la lumière des étoiles se reflétant sur ses cheveux.

Ce que le lion n'avait pas anticipé était Natsu vomissant sur son costume dans le train, être obligé de porter les bagages d'Erza après que Titania se soit mise en colère quand il les avait espionnées dans leur bain elle et Lucy, et quand leur voyage les conduisit dans les montagnes, une longue marche qui fatigua l'Esprit Céleste. Et s'il avait le malheur de se plaindre, Gray le rembarrait rapidement et lui disait qu'il pouvait retourner dans son monde et attendre comme un gentil petit Esprit. Fichu exhibitionniste ! Loke commençait à comprendre pourquoi Natsu se disputait constamment avec lui.

Ce qui n'aidait pas non plus était que sa seule raison pour ce voyage, passer plus de temps avec Lucy, avait été rendue inutile quand elle commença à avoir trop froid à cause de la neige et avait appelé Horologium pour la protéger dans son intérieur. Ainsi même s'il essayait de lui parler c'était la voix de cette fichue horloge qui répondait.

" " Arrête d'essayer de flirter avec moi espèce de playboy" dit-elle", lui dit Horologium.

Loke se sentait déprimé quand vînt le temps de faire le camp. Pas de nuit sous les étoiles ce soir. Erza et Lucy avaient une tente, Natsu et Gray avaient l'autre. Ils réalisèrent très vite qu'il n'y avait pas de place pour Loke.

" Tu n'avais pas prévu d'amener ta tente ?", demanda Erza au lion avec désapprobation.

" J'avais prévu de dormir dans la tente de Lucy et de la protéger", admis Loke, faisant ses yeux de chiots à sa propriétaire.

Lucy souffla hargneusement. " Tu es juste un pervers. Tu sais que je déteste ça. Retourne dans le monde des Esprits si tu veux te plaindre.", dit-elle sèchement.

Gray ricana sournoisement quand une pensée lui traversa l'esprit. " Lucy, arrête d'être aussi désagréable. Loke est vraiment utile comma ça."

" Vraiment ?"

Les yeux de Loke s'illuminèrent pour la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Magnolia. " Je le suis ?" demanda-t-il en souriant.

" Bien sûr," ricana Gray sombrement, " Tu n'as pas besoin de dormir alors tu peux monter la garde toute la nuit. Ça nous évite à tous de prendre un tour de garde."

La lumière dans les yeux de Loke se figea et s'effondra.

" Je vois," dit Erza en hochant la tête. " Ça nous aiderait vraiment beaucoup."

" Mais... mais il fait froid !" pleurnicha Loke.

" C'est pas si mauvais" raisonna Gray.

" Je veux pas entendre ce genre de réflexion de ta part l'exhibitionniste !" rétorqua sèchement Loke à l'adolescent à moitié nu. " Et de toute façon c'est mouillé dans la neige. Je n'aime pas être mouillé." Il se tourna vers la seule personne qui n'avait encore rien dit. " Natsu..."

" Natsu peut te faire un feu. Si tu veux être utile, monte la garde." dit Erza d'une voix ferme que personne n'osait contredire.

Alors un énorme feu fut construit pour lui et les quatre autres allèrent au lit. Happy se sentait désolé pour Loke, vu qu'il était un chat et qu'il savait combien il était horrible d'être laissé dehors mouillé et gelé. Quand les autres allèrent dans leurs tentes, Happy s'assit sur le tronc d'arbre qui leur servait de banc à côté de Loke.

" Je vais te tenir compagnie pendant le premier tour de garde. Je suis un chat, je suis nocturne, et je peux dormi sur la tête de Natsu si je suis fatigué demain."

Loke sourit avec gratitude, appréciant vraiment la compagnie. Quand Happy commença à frissonner, l'Esprit le mis à l'intérieur de son manteau. Les ronronnements de contentement venant de l'Exceed bleu lui remontèrent le moral.

" Au moins j'impressionne toujours quelqu'un qui m'admire parce que je suis un lion." murmura Loke, caressant la tête d'Happy en soupirant tranquillement.

" Mmmmmh... grand chat," marmonna à moitié endormi Happy. " Comme un grand frère."

Loke fut touché par ces mots. " Happy, quand on sera de retour je t'achèterais un poisson."

" Saumon Coho" répondit-il instantanément les yeux fermés. " Et un pour Carla"

Loke rit doucement à ça. " Bien sûr, et un autre pour Carla."

ils restèrent assis ensemble pendant quelques heures. Cependant, Loke se sentait désolé pour le chat somnolant et finit par le placer dans la tente des garçons, le laissant se blottir contre Natsu. Alors le lion resta assis devant le feu et fixa la neige tomber silencieusement, regardant sa respiration sortir sous forme de fumée.

Au milieu de la nuit, Natsu se leva pour aller pisser et entendit les dents de Loke claquer. Il ne restait du feu que les braises, mais le lion était obstinément assis sur le tronc avec ses doigts tendus vers la lumière ambrée.

" Oi, pourquoi tu n'es pas aller te chercher un peu plus de bois ?" lui demanda le Chasseur de dragon.

" P-p-parce que... je … je ne p-pouvais … pas laisser tous les autres s-s-seuls," frissonna Loke. " E-et si un animal é-était venu pendant que j'étais p-p-p-p-parti ? Je ne peux pas laisser m-m-mes amis sans d-...-éfence."

" Tu vas mourir de froid." Natsu fronça les sourcils.

La gorge de Loke laissa échapper un rire rauque. " Je suis immortel. Le f-f-froid ne va pas me t-tuer."

" Ça va quand même t'affaiblir." Natsu se rapprocha de lui et enroula ses bras autour de Loke, étreignant son dos.

" Hey ! Q-q-qu'est ce que tu f-fais ?" cria Loke de choc.

" Je te réchauffe, idiot. Je suis un mage de feu après tout."

Loke était mortifié par le fait qu'un homme l'étreigne, mais il devait l'admettre, le corps de Natsu était agréablement chaud. Le froid douloureux s'éloignait rapidement, et en une minute Loke se retrouva à soupirer et à s'appuyer contre la poitrine de Natsu.

" Ça fait du bien, hien ?" rigola le garçon aux cheveux roses.

" Ouais, ça fait du bien," dut-il admettre. " Tu peux faire devant ?"

" Pas de problème !"

Natsu passa devant et se pencha au dessus du tronc pour étreindre Loke. Les flammes dansant sur sa peau ne brûlaient pas. Elles étaient chaudes, chatouilleuses, plus comme de gentilles caresses venant de douzaines de langues de feu.

Après une minute dans cette position, le dos de Natsu commença à lui faire mal. " Ouais, c'est moins confortable," réalisa l'adolescent, et il commença à se redresser.

Les bras de Loke se resserrèrent autour de lui. " Juste un petit peu plus longtemps," lui demanda-t-il.

Natsu sourit à combien ces bras forts s'accrochaient à lui. " Bon alors essayons ça."

Il passa au dessus des jambes de Loke et s'assit sur ses genoux. Ensuite il enroula une partie de son écharpe autour de Loke. Le lion ronronna contre l'écharpe écailleuse.

" C'est étonnement chaud," réalisa-t-il, frottant son visage contre le tissu doux.

" Tu nous aide beaucoup. C'est le moins que je puisse faire pour toi." Natsu se pencha vers son visage. " Je peux te réchauffer où tu en as besoin."

Loke remarqua la lueur dans les yeux du Chasseur de dragon et avala difficilement. Il sentit la main de Natsu s'insinuer dans son manteau, réchauffant tout sur son passage. Il l'autorisa au début. Peut-être que ce n'était rien d'autre que la façon de Natsu de l'aider. Cependant, quand quelques boutons sautèrent, il devînt évident que Natsu voulait dire exactement ce qu'il craignait.

" Hey ! A-attends !"

Un froid neigeux s'abattit sur son abdomen, coupant les protestations de Loke et le faisant siffler avant que des doigts chauds effleurent son corps, presque brûlant. Les températures si différentes firent gémir Loke, mais il resta silencieux, il ne voulait pas réveiller Gray, Erza, Happy mais surtout Lucy. Natsu remarqua la tension dans les lèvres du lion et plongea soudainement pour les embrasser.

Une main enfouie dans les cheveux roses de Natsu, l'attirant plus profondément dans le baiser. Loke le léchouilla un petit peu et la bouche de Natsu s'ouvrit avec enthousiasme, suçant et attirant la langue de Loke comme s'il pouvait le dévorer par la bouche. Les yeux de Loke s'ouvrirent en grand. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il embrassait un homme, mais la bouche de Natsu ne ressemblait à aucune autre qu'il avait eu le plaisir d'explorer. C'était comme mettre sa langue dans un four, mais ça ne brûlait pas assez pour faire mal. Finalement Loke sentit la main brûlante de Natsu voyageant sous sa chemise et touchant la bosse dure se formant dans son boxer.

" Natsu," murmura Loke dans l'oreille de l'adolescent.

" Mnh ?" fredonna-t-il interrogativement, léchant la coquille de l'oreille de Loke.

" On ne devrait pas faire ça, pas ici."

" Mmmmmnh," lui répondit le même son, cette fois de désaccord et réticent à s'arrêter.

Loke gigota sur le tronc. " Je suis sérieux," l'avertit-il.

Il en était rendu à réfléchir à comment ils pourraient se tirer de cette situation. Ils pouvaient courir dans la forêt, bien sûr, mais alors ils laisseraient le camp sans protection. Faire quoi que ce soit au milieu du camp -même s'embrasser comme ça- pouvait être entendu. Mais toujours est-il que le Chasseur de dragon n'avait visiblement pas l'intention de s'arrêter et Loke en profitait bien trop pour le faire.

Soudainement le vent souffla férocement. Les braises du feu virevoltèrent comme des bêtes sorties droit de l'enfer et une atterri sur la tente des garçons. Une flamme se développa tout de suite.

" Merde !" cria Natsu.

Il sauta des genoux de Loke, laissant le lion avec sa langue pendante et l'écharpe enroulée autour de son cou, semblant drogué aux hormones et confus quant à où toute la chaleur s'était enfuit. Natsu piétina la petite flamme.

" Happy ! Gray ! La tente est en feu !"

les deux sortirent avec les yeux humides. Les braises avaient roussi d'autres endroits également. Gray gela les zones chaudes pendant que Natsu en mangeait les flammes. Lucy et Erza jetèrent un coup d'œil ensommeillé.

" Qu'est ce que c'est que tout ce bruit ?" bailla Lucy.

" Loke ne faisait pas assez attention au feu," foudroya Gray. " On aurait pu mourir brûlé dans notre sommeil."

" Ce n'était pas sa faute," cria Natsu coléreusement. " Arrête de t'en prendre à lui."

Gray croisa les bras. " Si ce n'était pas sa faute, alors ça doit être la tienne."

Des flammes apparurent sur la peau de Natsu. " Pourquoi t'essayes de mettre le blâme sur quelqu'un, le bigleux ? C'était un accident. On parlait et d'un coup le vent..."

" Silence, tous les deux," répliqua sèchement Erza. " Loke, Natsu, reconstruisez le feu. On gèle. Gray, ne mets pas ta tente sous le vent d'un feu. Il n'y q qu'un idiot qui fait ça."

Natsu se moqua de lui. " Même moi je sais qu'il ne faut pas le faire !"

Gray lui grogna dessus. " Alors pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?"

" C'est pas mon problème. Si la tente brûle, ça me fait un repas gratuit."

Les poings de Gray se resserrèrent . " Espèce de petit..."

Erza les fit taire sèchement. " Natsu, tu vas aider Loke a ramasser du bois. Happy, tu peux monter la garde jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient de retour ?"

" Bien sûr Erza," sourit le chat, ayant l'air bien trop content pour un boulot aussi nul.

Les filles retournèrent dans leur tente, et Gray retourna marmonner à propos de Chasseur de dragon et de parties du corps gelées dans son sommeil.

Lucy jeta un coup d'œil à la rousse pendant qu'elles se réinstallaient dans leurs sacs de couchage. " Pourquoi Loke avait l'écharpe de Natsu ?"

" Il la portait ?" s'étonna Erza. " Peut-être qu'il avait froid. La température a beaucoup baissé depuis le coucher du soleil."

" C'est juste bizarre. D'habitude Natsu ne laisse son écharpe à personne."

Dehors, Natsu et Loke étaient sur le point de partir chercher du bois. Natsu avait ramené quelques branches à Happy pour qu'il reste au chaud le temps qu'ils reviennent.

" Prenez votre temps." sourit Happy quand les deux quittèrent le camp. Il chantonna joyeusement distraitement après leur départ, et ensuite commença à chanter. " Loke et Natsu assis dans un arbre, s'em-bras-sant... hehe, ils s'aiiiiiiiimmmmeeeeennnnt.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, au fond des bois, Natsu forçait Loke contre un arbre, l'embrassant sans relâche, le touchant si fort que cela faisait grogner le lion. Pendant un instant, Loke fut débordé par la force des mains du Chasseur de dragons. Il embrassait comme il combattait : fiévreusement, sauvagement, âpre, et pourtant gracieux. Déjà, la chemise de Natsu avait été jetée dans une congère, et les longs doigts de Loke se baladaient sur la peau couleur de bronze, s'accrochant aux muscles bandés, tirant les hanches de l'adolescent vers lui pour pouvoir sentir son excitation. Le Chasseur de dragon arracha la chemise du lion aussi vite qu'il le pu, et ensuite s'attaqua à la ceinture du pantalon de Loke.

" Froid," siffla l'Esprit quand la fermeture fut descendue.

La chaleur atour du corps de Natsu augmenta, faisant fondre la neige autour de l'arbre. Le Chasseur de dragons brillait pratiquement dans les bois noirs hivernaux. Natsu se laissa soudainement tomber à genoux quand le pantalon de Loke tomba à ses chevilles, entraînant avec lui le boxer.

" Natsu," gémit Loke, sentant le froid autour de lui se mélanger à la chaleur de Natsu.

Natsu regarda le membre du lion. Seul le roi des animaux pouvait posséder quelque chose d'aussi grand et parfaitement proportionné. Il le caressa un peu juste pour voir une perle de liquide brillant apparaître en haut. Ensuite il s'abattit sur lui affamé, prenant l'intégralité du membre directement au fond de sa gorge.

" Whoa, doucement," rit doucement Loke, il fit toutefois une grimace quand une canine aiguisée frotta contre la peau sensible. " Tu es aussi sauvage qu'un dragon ce soir."

Loke passa sa main dans les mèches saumon, souriant à Natsu. Oui, il adorait Lucy, mais elle ne lui prêtait aucune attention malheureusement. Natsu, d'un autre côté...

" Natsu !" Loke frissonna.

Le Chasseur de dragon se releva, repoussant ses vêtements en même temps, et pressa ensuite son corps contre celui de l'Esprit aux cheveux blonds. Il embrassa Loke durement, et le goût du pré-sperme était amer sur la langue.

" Pourquoi elle, Loke ?" demanda-t-il entre plusieurs baisers affamés ? " Pourquoi tu passes ton temps à lui courir après ?"

Loke fut choqué que Natsu lui demande quelque chose comme ça à un moment comme celui-ci. Jalousie ? Inquiétude ? À quoi pouvait bien penser l'adolescent ? Que voulait-il ? Pourquoi questionnait-il Loke à propos de Lucy ?

" Aucune idée. L'amour ?" proposa-t-il en agrippant le genoux de Natsu pour le remonter plus haut afin qu'ils puissent se frotter l'un contre l'autre. Il sentit la chaleur du long membre de Natsu et réalisa pourquoi il portait des pantalons aussi larges. Quelque chose de serré l'étoufferait. " Par les étoiles, ce que ça fait du bien !" gémit-il alors qu'il se frottait contre le membre dur et chaud. " Et toi Natsu ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu continues à soupirer silencieusement après Lucy. Ne pense pas que je n'ai pas remarqué les regards que tu lui envoies. Contrairement à moi, elle pourrait vraiment tomber amoureuse de toi."

" J'en déciderais quand je le voudrais," insista Natsu. " Pour ce soir, c'est toi que je veux."

Il s'éloigna, faisant geindre Loke au retour de l'air froid. Natsu marcha ensuite vers un tronc d'arbre à terre, plaça ses mains dessus, et se pencha par dessus. Le regard qu'il lança à Loke par dessus son épaule nue ressemblait plus à un rictus de convoitise qu'à un " regard de viens ici".

" C'est sûr que tu n'es pas subtil," marmona Loke.

" Si tu ne veux pas..."

" Je n'ai pas dis ça."

Loke lâcha un petit soupir en s'approchant. Ses mains caressèrent le dos marqué et tendu de Natsu, regardant comment l'obscurité hivernale faisait passer ces muscles de bronze à des nuances d'azure et d'argent.

" Tu es sûr de toi ?" demanda Loke en massant le ventreferme. " Je n'ai pas de lubrifiant. Ça va faire mal."

" Fais le c'est tout," grogna Natsu. " J'ai été si excité dernièrement, je baiserais même quelqu'un comme Gray."

Loke ne pu guère s'empêcher de faire la moue. " Donc je ne suis qu'une meilleure alternative, hein ?"

Natsu jeta un coup d'œil surpris d'entendre un ton si déçu dans la voix du Lion. "Tu es plus sexy," proposa-t-il, espérant que ça l'aiderait à le convaincre.

Ce n'était pas exactement ce que l'Esprit Céleste avait espéré entendre. Bien sûr, il avait baisé beaucoup de filles juste pour une nuit de plaisir sans signification plus profonde qu'il était excité et qu'elle le voulait. Pourtant, le faire de cette façon pour Natsu semblait mal. Il était presque en colère.

"Pourquoi moi?"

" Huh ? Aucune idéé," Natsu hocha les épaules. " Parce que tu es expérimenté ?"

Cela énerva encore plus Loke. "Alors tu penses que tu peux juste m'utiliser? Tu penses juste que parce que je suis immortel et que j'ai eu d'innombrables amants, je te baiserais juste comme ça? Va te faire foutre !" lâcha-t-il de colère. "Si tout ce que tu veux, c'est que ta libido soit rasasiée, je vais te montrer ce qui se passe quand tu tentes le Lion." Il cracha sur sa main, humecta sa queue avec et l'enfonça dedans, sans préparation.

Natsu hurla d'agonie. Soudainement, il trembla à l'idée d'être le receveur pour quelqu'un d'aussi expérimenté que Loke. Natsu devait admettre que ses prouesses sexuelles se réduisaient à ... eh bien, pas énormément. Ses propres mains, surtout. Il n'avait aucune idée que ça ferait mal à ce point. Juste au moment où les larmes perlaient dans ses yeux, le membre qui le transperçait se retira complètement. C'était un soulagement, mais cela fit aussi pleurnicher Natsu.

"Dis-moi encore, pourquoi me veux-tu?" exigea Loke. "Qu'est-ce qui me rend meilleur que Gray? Pourquoi ne pas séduire Lucy ou Erza? _Pourquoi moi?_ "

" Qu'est-ce que ça peux te faire ?" s'étrangla Natsu, essayant de prétendre que ça n'avait pas fait aussi mal que ça.

Loke se pencha par dessus le corps de Natsu, le couvrant jusqu'à ce que sa bouche puisse souffler des petits nuages blanc et froids sur l'oreille rougie. " Tu joues avec un Lion Natsu. Ne fais pas ça. C'est une très mauvaise idée de jouer avec quelqu'un comme moi." Ses lèvres tirèrent sur le lobe de l'oreille de Natsu, faisant gémir doucement le garçon aux cheveux roses. " Est-ce que tu sais comment chassent les félins ? D'abord, ils frappent un coup handicapant."

Il laissa sa queue passer sur l'arrière train douloureux et sourit avec sadisme au tremblement de douleur remémorée de Natsu.

" Ensuite, ils jouent avec leur proie."

Il tendit la main et caressa la bite dégonflante de Natsu, la ramenant rapidement à la vie. La fraicheur des anneaux de Loke grésillait sur sa peau enflammée. Le Chasseur de dragon poussa un cri aux coups fermes, ces mains qui pourraient probablement le masturber en moins d'une minute.

"Les félins aiment garder leur proie en vie, se tortillant, tandis qu'ils lentement - oh si lentement," dit Loke avec un sourire, "tourmentent la créature capturée de la manière la plus sadique possible."

Loke s'éloigna lentement, embrassant la colonne vertébrale de Natsu au passage, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'agenouille devant les fesses musclées. Il en mordit une juste assez fort pour que Natsu tressaille sans laisser de marque. Avec le visage rouge et les yeux larmoyants d'une telle quantité de douleur et de plaisir, Natsu jeta un coup d'œil en arrière, curieux et inquiet de ce que le playboy avait en tête ensuite. Il sentit que Loke utilisait ses deux mains pour écarter ses fesses, mais sa queue n'était nulle part proche. Au lieu de cela, il vit le Lion sortir sa langue.

" Hey, qu'est-ce que tu... ?"

Avant qu'il ne puisse demander, cette langue chaude était sur son cul, léchant avec une chaleur humide qui brûlait après l'air froid d'hiver. Le corps entier de Natsu se raidit, et ses mains agrippèrent le tronc si fort qu'elles déchirèrent l'écorce. Loke lécha le bord, puis titilla le trou avec sa langue.

"Ar-arrête!" frissonna Natsu. "C'est étrange."

"C'est toi qui m'as tenté", dit laconiquement Loke, aimant s'amuser avec sa proie. Une main lâcha la fesse et commença à masser ses bourses rougies, faisant bondir Natsu un peu plus loin. Les doigts forts de Loke le tirèrent en arrière. "Tu saignes un peu," remarqua l'Esprit. "Étais-je si dur sur toi? étais-tu, peut-être, vierge? taquina-t-il.

"T-tais-toi!" rembarra-t-il.

L'embarras de Natsu choqua Loke. Le Chasseur de dragon avait agi de façon trop dévergondée pour ça ait été sa première fois. Maintenant, il se sentait coupable. "Je suis vraiment désolé." Pour s'excuser, Loke lécha le cul douloureux comme un chat qui lèche son chaton pour le consoler. Puis sa langue se resserra, il se servit de ses pouces pour élargir la petite ouverture, et il pressa sa langue à l'intérieur.

Les yeux de Natsu s'élargirent à l'intrusion chaude et humide. "Hey, arrête ça, pas comme ça."

"Mai' 'eh veux," marmona Loke avec sa langue toujours pressée dedans. Ce n'était pas assez long pour atteindre loin, mais cela aiderait à lubrifier Natsu un peu.

"C'est dégueulasse," protesta Natsu, essayant de se dégager. "N'utilise pas ta langue, et si je veux t'embrasser plus tard?"

Loké recula un peu. "Est-ce que tu veux quelque chose d'autre?" Il attrapa une poignée de neige et la laissa fondre sur ses doigts. "C'est humide, mais c'est froid, tu es sûr de vouloir, ou tu veux ma langue chaude, froid ou chaud? Choisi."

Natsu fronça les sourcils en se rendant compte qu'il se moquait de lui. "F-froid", décida-t-il. "Je peux réchauffer tes doigts, mais ta langue ... c'est juste dégueulasse."

Loke se leva un peu et lécha les hanches de Natsu, puis se faufila jusqu'au bas du dos du garçon. "Je vais te lécher partout d'abord, de cette façon, au moment où j'arriverai à ta bouche, tout de toi sera sur ma langue, ça ne sera pas aussi bizarre ou dégueulasse, n'est-ce pas?

Puis son doigt trempé de neige sonda le cul de Natsu. Il vit le visage du Chasseur de dragon grincer, craignant de nouveau la douleur. Le gémissement terrifié fit soupirer doucement Loke.

"Quand un lion a fini de jouer avec sa nourriture, il finit sa proie rapidement avant de la dévorer" Il embrassa Natsu sur la fesse. " Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais le rendre indolore."

Il remua juste le bout du doigt, pas assez pour lui faire mal, mais c'était toujours bizarre. Il regarda le visage de Natsu, jugeant quand faire plus. Il semblait que le jeune homme avait au moins l'habitude de ça, et il devina que c'était probablement quelque chose que Natsu faisait seul.

" Je vais y aller doucement," promit Loke, murmurant chaudement à l'oreille de l'oreille de Natsu. " Dis moi quand ça fait mal."

Loke glissa le reste de son doigt à l'intérieur. Quand Natsu grogna légèrement, Loke s'arrêta, mais un " C-continue" tendu fut suffisant pour que le Lion continue avec sa nouvelle forme de jeu. Il cracha sur la partie inférieure de son doigt pour l'humidifier un peu plus, puis le fit aller et venir, bougeant pour explorer l'intérieur du canal étroit.

" Plus," supplia Natsu dans un murmure rauque.

Loke embrassa à nouveau sa fesse et ajouta avec précaution un second doigt. Cette fois, il était un peu moins prudent, seulement parce qu'il voyait que Natsu appréciait la légère douleur aussi bien que le plaisir intense.

"P-plus," grogna Natsu. "Donne-moi plus, Loke."

"Tu es un garçon exigeant, n'est-ce pas?" dit-il en riant. "Tu aimes ça?"

Natsu hocha la tête avec ferveur.

"Dis-moi comment ça te fait te sentir." Quand Natsu ne dit rien, Loke se pencha à l'oreille. "Si tu en veux plus, tu dois aussi me faire plaisir, je veux que t'entendre dire des cochonneries, dis-moi comment tu aimes ça."

Natsu avait honte de dire quoi que ce soit, mais sa convoitise l'emportait sur sa convenance. "Ça ... Ça fait du bien quand tu es en moi," dit-il timidement.

"Ce n'est pas des cochonneries ça ," lança Loke.

Natsu gémit alors qu'il se désespérait de plus, mais était embarrassé de parler. "Pourquoi tu ne peux pas me baiser vite?"

"Je ne veux pas," taquina légèrement Loke. "Au moins pas jusqu'à ce que tu me dises ce que ça te fait."

"Ça ... ça fait du bien," murmura-t-il.

"Qu'est-ce qui en fait ?" provoqua le Lion.

Natsu se tortilla. "Toi ... quand tu fais ... ça."

"Faire quoi?" Loke railla cruellement à la limite de chantonner.

"Toi ... avec ton doigt ... dans mon ... dans mon cul. J'aime ça."

"Ouais?" Loke sourit, lui accordant une poussée plus profonde. "Dis-moi ce que tu veux, Natsu," murmura-t-il vivement, et le Chasseur de dragon trembla en entendant prononcer son nom comme ça. "En veux-tu plus?"

Avec sa gorge trop serrée pour parler, Natsu acquiesça seulement rapidement.

"Dis-moi," insista Loke avec sadisme. Il se lécha les lèvres à la vue des expressions que causaient ses doigts s'agitant au le jeune homme. "Dis-moi exactement ce que tu veux."

"Toi ... à l'intérieur," gémit Natsu.

"Mais je suis à l'intérieur." Pour illustrer, Loke scisséra ses doigts, faisant hurler Natsu.

"Bon sang," dit-il avec un sourire méprisant. "Tu veux jouer comme ça? Très bien ! Je veux que tu me baises le cul jusqu'à ce que je vienne, je veux que tu me dévores, que tu laisse des morsures et des égratignures sur ma peau, et que ça me fasse mal pendant une semaine . C'est ce que je veux!"

Loke prit le menton de l'adolescent aux cheveux roses et tourna sa tête vers lui pour l'embrasser. "C'est ce que je voulais entendre", dit-il avec satisfaction.

Quand il essaya de lécher les lèvres de Natsu, son visage rougissant grinça et sa bouche se serra. Loke sourit de compréhension. Il devait encore être dégoûté de plus tôt. Il embrassa la joue du Chasseur de dragn avant de s'aligner.

"Ça va encore faire mal."

Natsu hocha la tête, n'ayant plus peur. "Fais-le!"

"D'accord. Je pensais juste que je te préviendrais. Il écarta les fesses de Natsu, saisit sa hampe pour la stabiliser et la pressa lentement.

Un rugissement fit écho dans les bois.

* * *

Au camp, le bruit réveilla Lucy qui redressa sa tête endormie avec un hum confus. Elle regarda autour d'elle dans l'obscurité et ne vit rien. Dehors, le feu craqua et Happy chanta une douce mélodie à propos de poisson. Elle balaya ce bruit étrange comme celui d'un animal sauvage en train de chasser. Sa tête retomba à côté de celle d'Erza sur l'oreiller. La Titania aux cheveux rouges roula, enveloppa un bras possessif autour de la blonde et ne se réveilla pas. Lucy sourit de contentement et retomba tout de suite dans le sommeil.

* * *

Dans les bois, Loke serrait Natsu et lui caressait les cheveux.

"Expire," le guida-t-il doucement. "Tu as besoin de détendre tes muscles, gamin stupide, tu t'es juste penché, en présentant ton cul comme ça, et tu n'avais aucune idée de ce que tu demandais."

"Je ... savais", insista t-il obstinément. "Je ne pensais pas ... que ça ferait aussi ... mal."

"Ca ira mieux bientôt," promit Loke en caressant les cheveux roses du Chasseur de dragon. "Inspire et expire."

Natsu suivi ses instructions, et bientôt Loke se nicha en lui. Alors que ses muscles découvraient comment se détendre, la douleur cessa. Maintenant, Natsu se sentait à nouveau impatient. Il s'agitait, et Loke sentait son empressement.

Tout comme embrasser Natsu était une expérience unique, être dans un corps semblable à un four était quelque chose que même l'Esprit immortel ne pouvait imaginer. Le froid de l'hiver ne touchait même pas leur peau, comme si Natsu les avait enveloppés dans une sphère d'été brûlant. Sa peau était chaude au toucher, mais l'intérieur était brûlant, presque douloureusement. Cela défiait Loke de se garder d'être submergé trop tôt.

Il mit en place un rythme doux, permettant à Natsu de s'y habituer tout en plongeant dans ce puits de chaleur. Quelque chose de trop rapide aurait défait le Lion en quelques minutes.

"Pourquoi m'as-tu posé des questions sur Lucy?" se demanda-t-il soudainement.

"Huh?" Natsu se tourna pour jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et se tourna vers l'homme nu aux cheveux roux. "Parce que je n'aime pas la voir se jouer de toi."

"Tu joues avec moi."

"C'est différent, tu aimes Lucy, tu ne m'aimes pas."

Loke s'arrêta dans ses mouvements. "Je ... je suppose ... peut-être que je ne dirais pas ça."

Natsu se retourna, arrachant presque Loke de son corps. "Huh?" il cria. "Qu'est ce que c'est censé vouloir dire?"

Loke sentit ses joues rougir. Qu'est-ce qu'il _voulait_ dire? "Qui sait," marmonna-t-il, et il se renfonça, obligeant Natsu à s'agripper au tronc de l'arbre et à crier.

C'était juste une leçon pour Natsu, n'est-ce pas? Il voulait une baise rapide, et il avait choisi quelqu'un au hasard. Au moins, Loke lui apprendrait à avoir plus de respect pour son corps et les sentiments des autres.

Quels sentiments avait-il, cependant? Pourquoi était-il en colère?

"L-Loke!" gémit bruyamment Natsu.

"Tu vas déjà jouir?"

"T-Touche-moi," supplia-t-il.

"J'ai fini de jouer avec ma nourriture, je mange maintenant, tu veux jouer, joue avec toi-même", dit-il amèrement. "Tu aurais du avoir recours à ce genre de chose dès le début au lieu de me séduire."

"Mais ... mais je ... je voulais que ce soit avec toi."

Loke s'arrêta sur le point de se laisser aller. "Quoi?"

"S'il te plaît ne t'arrête pas!" cria frénétiquement Natsu.

Loke vit que le Chasseur de dragon avait tendu la main pour se masturber. Il arracha la main de Natsu et agrippa la base du penis pour l'empêcher de se libérer. "Dis-moi ce que tu voulais dire."

"Loke, s'il te plait!"

"Pas avant d'avoir eu des explications."

Natsu renifla, et quand il regarda autour de lui, Loke vit des larmes dans le coin de ses yeux et une rougeur embarrassée sur ses joues. "Ce n'est pas un hasard. Ce n'est pas comme je l'ai dit. Je pensais juste que tu me rejetterais tout de suite si je l'avouais."

Loke sentit soudain la neige froide à nouveau. Il déglutit difficilement alors que l'inquiétude le gagnait. "Avouais ... quoi?" demanda-t-il doucement.

Natsu détourna les yeux et laissa sa tête pendre entre les bras qui le maintenaient sur le tronc de d'arbre à terre. "Que ... que je ... peut-être possiblement en quelque sorte t'aimais. Un petit peu.», ajouta-t-il comme si cela mettait encore plus de distance entre lui et une telle confession.

Loke se retira et recula. Natsu regarda autour de lui avec terreur, craignant le rejet et l'humiliation. Au lieu de cela, Loke avait un sourire sympathique sur son visage.

"Bâtard idiot. Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit dès le début?

Natsu avait l'air confus. "Parce que ... parce que tu aimes Lucy", déclara-t-il comme une question.

"Toi aussi, et pourtant on est ici."

"T'es en colère?" Murmura Natsu.

Loke se redressa, attira Natsu dans ses bras et l'embrassa profondément. Cette fois, Natsu n'essaya pas de se dégager de dégoût. Il s'embrassa en retour, leurs langues se rencontrèrent, et Natsu fredonna au goût de lui-même dans la bouche de Loke. Quand ils se reculèrent, Loke avait une expression sérieuse.

"Je suis énervé que tu ne me l'aies pas dit dès le début", admit-il. "Maintenant, j'ai été en colère tout ce temps, mon sexe est prêt à exploser, je n'ai presque pas pu en profiter, et j'ai été si violent avec toi."

"Si tu ne veux plus ..."

"Je ne suis pas le genre d'homme qui ne termine pas ce qu'il a commencé," dit sévèrement Loke, et pourtant il souriait à Natsu. "Allonge-toi cette fois, je veux voir ton visage."

Natsu s'étendit sur le tronc de l'arbre, et Loke l'enfourcha.

"Ce n'est pas l'endroit le plus confortable», admit l'Esprit. "Je suis aussi totalement prêt à me lâcher, donc ce sera rapide et brutal."

Natsu lui sourit. "Bien, t'étais trop lent et gentil plus tôt."

"Masochiste!" rit doucement Loke alors qu'il se remettait à l'intérieur.

Natsu siffla à l'épaisseur qui le réentrait, mais quand il leva les yeux vers le visage de Loke qui le regardait, il se sentit instantanément mieux. Loke s'empara du sexe de Natsu, mais le Chasseur de dragon tressaillit.

"Tu as les doigts froids!" s'exclama-t-il. Il prit la main de Loke et souffla dessus. Son haleine fit bouillir l'air de la nuit d'hiver et brûlait les doigts glacés de Loke. "Essaye maintenant." Loke le caressa à nouveau, et les hanches de Natsu tressautèrent à la prise ferme. "Ouais, c'est ... c'est bon."

La respiration haletante de Natsu s'éleva comme des bouffées de fumée de dragon. Il gémit de douleur et de plaisir alors que la chaleur rayonnant de son corps montait au rythme d'une journée d'été. Pour Loke, c'était comme plonger dans la lave à chaque poussée, douloureux et pourtant si bon. La tension dans son ventre était déjà sur le point de céder, mais il tendit la main à l'amant aux cheveux roses sous lui. Natsu haletait et gémissait bruyamment alors que les coups de reins le martelaient sans relâche, avec la main douce mais ferme qui le caressait dans une extase à rendre fou. Loke avait accéléré considérablement, et la brûlure était un immense plaisir pour le Chasseur de dragon. La chaleur du frottement sur son membre chassait toutes ses inhibitions.

"Je vais ... je vais venir," avertit Natsu. "Ohh ... Dieu, merde, _Lokeeeee_!" Il hurla sauvagement et des flots de liquide blanc reflétèrent le clair de lune d'hiver.

Loke avait déjà et de loin dépassé sa limite. Son visage se tendit quand il rentra et éjacula violemment. Le rugissement qui frémit de la gorge du Lion chassa tous les animaux, sauf le Dragon intrépide. Alors Loke s'effondra, vidé, haletant, transpirant malgré la neige autour d'eux. Sa tête était pleine de flammes et de nuages comme de la fumée. Il se mit à rire tranquillement alors qu'il se demandait comment il pourrait maintenant se contenter de moins qu'un amant Chasseur de dragon.

"Natsu?" interrogea-t-il, inquiet pendant un moment alors qu'il n'entendait rien hormis une respiration sous lui. Les yeux plissés étaient fermés, la tête inclinée sur le côté, les larmes sur le visage et la sueur sur le front. "Est-ce que ça va?" demanda-t-il inquiet.

"Loke", murmura-t-il. Finalement, Natsu ouvrit les yeux et regarda vers le visage anxieux du Lion. "T'es sacrément bon."

L'Esprit devait rire de cette déclaration. Il fut doux alors qu'il se retirait. Puis il s'assit sur le tronc tombé et attira Natsu sur ses genoux, le berçant alors qu'ils laissaient lentement leurs cœurs et leurs hormones se calmer.

D'un ton paresseux et traînant, Natsu demanda: "Alors, que se passe-t-il après qu'un lion ait mangé son repas?

Loke caressa ses cheveux roses. "Normalement, il dort toute la journée, dans ce cas, il rassemble du bois pour les amis qui attendent au camp et monte la garde toute la nuit."

Natsu bouda. "Ni l'une ni l'autre n'a l'air d'être très amusante. Et si on fait quelque chose de mieux quand on reviendra à Magnolia?"

Loke fredonna et acquiesça. "On fera tout ce que tu veux."

Natsu fit fondre de la neige pour les aider à se nettoyer. Puis ils s'habillèrent, ramassèrent assez de bois pour la nuit et retournèrent au campement. Happy était toujours assis, en train de chanter une chanson.

 _Hé, dupe, dupe,_

 _Le chat et le violon,_

 _Le dragon a survolé la lune,_

 _Le petit lion a ri de voir des fées péter_

 _Et le poisson s'enfuit avec Laboon._

Le Exceed bleu sourit en les voyant. "Yay, vous êtes de retour Hey Natsu, devine quoi? Loke est mon grand frère."

Natsu cligna des yeux de surprise. "Ah, c'est ... c'est vrai?" Il jeta un coup d'œil confus au Lion, qui sourit et haussa les épaules comme pour dire "je n'ai pas eu cette idée». "Cela ne ferait-il pas de lui quelque chose comme mon fils?"

Happy fredonna alors qu'il réalisait le dilemme. "Peut-être qu'il peut être comme mon père alors."

"Mais alors qu'est-ce que je suis?" s'écria Natsu.

"Euh ... ma maman?" proposa Happy.

"Sûrement pas!"

"D'accord, alors je peux avoir deux pères," décida le petit Exceed.

Loke rit et secoua la tête aux deux. Deux pères, hein? Happy était aussi intuitif envers les relations que jamais.

Natsu jeta quelques grosses branches sur les flammes mourantes, et elles revinrent à la vie. Loke installa le reste du bois de chauffage à proximité, retourna en chercher une autre brassée, puis revint et jugea que cela devrait suffire jusqu'à l'aube.

"Alors, et maintenant?" Demanda Natsu à Loke.

"Tu as une longue journée demain, dors." Il se pencha vers l'oreille de Natsu. Désolé si j'ai été dur avec toi. "

"Pas de problème. J'ai aimé comme ça", assura-t-il avec un sourire insouciant. Il jeta rapidement un coup d'œil en arrière et vit Happy regardant une araignée rampant sur le tas de bois. Rapidement, comme le coup d'une attaque, Natsu se pencha et donna à Loke un baiser rapide et humide, puis se recula et rougit. "Juste ... je voulais juste" marmonna-t-il.

Loke tendit la main et toucha légèrement un bout de peau nue. "Ça ne me dérange pas, d'autres à venir quand nous reviendrons à Magnolia."

Le visage de Natsu brilla à cette promesse. "C'est un rendez-vous ! Allez, Happy, allons au lit."

"Aye, Sir, bonne nuit, LLLLLLLoke," dit Happy en gloussant en entrant dans la tente.

Loke s'assit près du feu, mais jeta un coup d'œil à la tente dans la confusion. "Pourquoi a-t-il roulé sa langue comme ça en disant mon nom? Bizarre. J'ai seulement entendu Happy faire ça quand ... quand il ... oh,» réalisa-t-il calmement, et le Lion rougit au milieu de la neige d'hiver.


End file.
